Pyre
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: Different Bree and Diego story. Bree was turned among two others for a reason she needs to know, but the answer isn't something she wants. When she does discover the secret to her creation, she has to make a choice. Fight or Die. She decides to run. Now on the run from the Volturi, she meets another. Diego. Bree learns that in her world, she needs to kill to survive.
1. Chapter 1: Games

**Pyre.**

_**This Story is Dedicated to my very best friend. Georgia. Who runs through trees. Not around them. Through them.**_

_**Creature of the night, take heart, take flight, you're free now to do what you will. No morals, no life, to live out in strife. Your pleasure will come from the kill. -**_

**Unknown. **

**PART ONE-LIFE AS THE DEAD.**

**Chapter one-Games. **

Staring at the boy across the road, I licked my lips.

He stood alone, waiting in the brightly lit bus shelter with his head down and his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth, waiting. The boy's name was Riley Biers, a pretty normal teenager who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Poor Riley, he was a good kid too, too bad it was his last night alive.

I didn't want to kill him, and each time I tried to end the life of a human, I felt a sting of sympathy for the human, I thought of what if? What if he didn't have to die. Riley was a good enough kid with good grades and a great family but his friends were the wrong people to be hanging about with. Maybe I could save Riley, what if I could tell him to get out of here before he could get mixed up in it all? Maybe give him a chance at a good life, without the peer pressure to drink and take drugs.

Yeah like I could do that, Sarah would rip my arm off.

I stood in the shadow behind the corner of a shabby three-story building, cracks covered some of the more worn looking areas making it look much older than it was, I shifted my wait onto my left leg as I clenched the wall tightly and my fingers dug into the solid brick like Styrofoam. Trying to be inconspicuous was hard for me when I was this thirsty and as I peered from face to face of the villagers walking on by.

The slight breeze caused the red and orange leaves to lazily skip along the quiet road hardly making a sound and carried the addictive scent that I thirsted for closer to me. I tightened my grip and the wall cracked.

Damn it Riley? Why did he have to have such an attractive scent?

A car flew by on the road, tires squeaking as it took a corner too fast. But not many cars flew down this road. Trees that started to grow too close to the road stretched out their roots, creating dips and bumps on what otherwise would-be smooth concrete. I needed to go, now, I couldn't restrain much longer. If I had to put up with Sarah and Zach's games they would have to be quick.

I jogged forward into the oncoming cars that honked at me as I jumped out the way, acting immature and clumsy felt so wrong, so unnatural to me. I was use to being perfect. I couldn't do this anymore, not the acting weak and clumsy part anyway. I didn't care what Sarah said, I wasn't doing it. Riley looked up as I approached the path and as always his eyes widened at my unnatural beauty, I heard his heartbeat accelerate which made me smile.

'Bree!' he said enthusiastically as hurried to his side, I immediately folded my arms as if I was cold but it was mainly to restrain myself. Standing this close, this close to him sent my throat into over drive, I was ready. I didn't care what anyone said. I wanted him. His golden locks blew in the wind and he took his earphone out of his ear and smiled.

'Riley,' I greeted him through clenched teeth, my throat was burning. I turned away, his scent getting stronger as he rocked towards me, still admiring my beauty.

'Thought you'd never show up,' he chuckled; I nodded and turned away as I looked behind myself at the roofs of the buildings. Where the hell were they?

Sarah and Zach had better show up soon, I couldn't hold it in as long when I was this thirsty, I hadn't hunted in almost two weeks. My throat burned as if boiling water were ever so slowly being pushed through my lips. I held it in and felt like screaming in pain. Why couldn't I just kill him—despite not wanting to at all, he was a nice guy—why couldn't I just drag him off to the ally and feed? I didn't see the point in Sarah's games, earning their trust as friends first before hunting then scaring them to death before we killed them. But apparently made the blood sweeter, I couldn't tell the difference?

'Hmm, wonder where Ben and the others are?' he asked me as he peered behind me towards the street, I turned to look for them, it was empty.

'Mm,' I grunted closing my eyes and trying to find my happy place...but my happy place was with blood. I sighed and turned around.

'You feeling okay?' He asked me as he leaned in closer and I, hesitantly, leaned back.

'Peachy,' I spat back at him quickly. It seemed he got the message I wasn't in the mood for chit-chat and turned back to his phone where he started to play a game why we waited for Ben and his "Crew".

We waited for Ben and his crew for over fifteen minutes in which every second I burned in pain. I left the bus shelter and told Riley I was running off to the shop as an excuse to run around the corner and take in a few more deep breaths to get away from the scent and returned. He suspected something, poor Riley.

Eventually I heard the sound of Ben and his friend's. I could hear his trainers squeaking on the pavement a street away and I heard the _tap_, _tap_ _tap_, of their girlfriend's high-heels as they hurried along behind them, trying their absolute best not to trip. I took in one last breath of air before they hurried around the corner.

'Losers!' Boomed Ben's voice as he approached us with his gang of girls behind him. Ben was annoying. He was the high school rugby captain, he always had his gang of girlfriends which varied from one to another each week, they didn't mind as long as they got him. The urge to kill Ben came on stronger.

'Ben,' Riley said then Ben turned to me. His eyes widened again, like that had the first time we met, and his heartbeat sped up. I got use to the fact that when everyone stared at me all they could think was stunning, beautiful and with some of the guys even more. I nodded to Ben, unable to open my mouth encase nothing came out and I lost control and the only thing coming in then was blood. I looked Ben in the eyes for a split second.

He had a chubby face and he was unshaven. His eyes red raw with the drugs he had been taking—cocaine and heroin by the scent in his veins—and he really was an idiot. He wore a baggy white hoody and jeans and new Nike trainers.

His gang members wore pretty much the same as he did, with different colours and others with different scents of drugs within their blood.

'Who's she?' one of the two female spat as she looked me up and down, she was looking me up and down? I stared at her, she was anorexic of course, and most girls these days were either to skinny or to large. She was pasted with fake tan and makeup that didn't help her appearance at all. Well I guessed she was only jealous, most girls were when they saw me. I could see the little blood running through her veins, the slow stream of it and yet my throat thirsted for her blood, I managed to resist her.

'This is Bree, a friend of mine.'

'Bree,' I whispered, nodding in confirmation.

'Oh...' she said looking me up and down like I was the one looking like an idiot for wearing trousers and a brown hoody and not a mini-skirt and a tube top.

The other girls were similar in size and not very attractive looks, I didn't see what Ben saw in them, come to think of it I didn't know what they saw in him either. Suddenly my focus was drawn away when I heard another approach, not a vampire whoever it was, were to slow, and though I didn't hear the tap of heels but their footsteps were to light to be a male. Then another female hurried around the corner.

She was different, that was clear but I hadn't a clue what she was doing here, she wore round glasses and her hair was a mix of golden brown. She was skinny thought not as skinny as the others and had a very pretty face. She smiled when she spotted Riley and her cheeks flames with colour, flamed with blood. Blood I wanted...

Suddenly she hurried and stood next to me, too close. I could hear her heart beat, feel the flow of warm, fresh and surprisingly clean blood that flowed within her, her neck inches from my teeth, my teeth were just itching to lung.

'Bree?' Riley asked, I spun to see them staring at me and I realized just how close I had gotten to the girls neck. She stared at me with wide and freaked out eyes and I retreated, wondering if she was shocked by my unnatural closeness to her of the fact that I was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen?

'Sorry, I just need some air?' I breathed as I turned and walked out of the bus shelter and further down the pavement. I heard them introducing the girl, her name was Joley, and she was a friend of Riley's, poor girl. I sighed and inhaled, the scent was there as addictive as ever but I could breathe, get another breath in me so I wouldn't have to breathe again.

I could go indefinitely without air but I liked it, I could taste the air and the atmosphere but to taste the air when I was this thirsty was stupid and dangerous, but I had to try hold it in. I stared up upon the rooftops, staring into the darkness that wasn't dark to me; it was all just new shades of colours. No sign of them. 'We going or what?' Ben's voice bellowed to me. I took in one more breath quickly and turned and followed the crew down the road.

As the seconds ticked by my thirst grew, the burning within my throat scorched at me. We had walked around town and it was getting too late, they would start leaving soon and Sarah and Zack were nowhere in sight. We walked for five minutes before the thirst grew too much, it was now or never, if they weren't there then tough. More for me.

Guess I was on my own. 'Hey, you guys want to see something scary?' I teased, riley looked weary but Ben's face lit up.

'Scary?' he asked, 'Like what?'

'I'll show you, it's just down this ally,' I lied sadly, I turned as I started to walk to stare into Riley's eyes, the girl, Joley had linked arms with him, she looked around worried at every tiny sound and Riley stared at me, as if trying to give me his own little private message, I turned away.

The alley was narrow and dark. Just a look at the gloom would've sent anyone sprinting in the opposite direction. There was a sign that strictly read: Do not enter. But people would ignore the rules, which was stupid of them. I heard it then, I very quiet shift of weight upwards.

They were here.

'What's going on?' one of Bens girlfriends asked. I turned around.

'You don't know the tale?' I asked as the burn ranged on. All seven shook their heads. 'Many children used to walk down here as short-cut home many years ago, that was until they were snatched and slaughtered, legend says if you walk down here you can hear the children's screams as they were snatched.' I said, repeating the false tale Sarah had told me to tell them. I sighed once but didn't take another breath, afraid the scent of their blood was too much, I would lose control. I was also sick of repeating this tale to helpless people. This was it, the end of Sarah's games; if she wanted to play with her food then she could do it alone from now on.

'Seriously?' Ben asked.

'No way,' Riley half chuckled to Ben but his face was worried as it looked in mine, looking in my facial expressions for any hint of truth or not.

'I'm sorry,' I said loudly, I heard the silent sigh. 'I'm so sorry, Riley,' I said. Suddenly she was there, her voice in my head.

_You spoiled it _ The voice said. _Well now _I'm_ going to have some fun._

I gasped and held my head, the voice echoed inside it, Damn it Sarah!

_You can smell it, Bree, you can smell his blood...you want it. _ Her voice teased me.

'Stop it, Sarah, just hurry up,' I said loudly. Her voice chuckled in my head.

Riley titled his head questionably and took a step forward towards me. 'Don't.' I protested, lifting my hands in front of me to keep him away.

'Bree?' He said, taking a step closer.

'I'm...so...sorry, Riley.' I whispered to low for even Sarah to hear.

'What's wrong?' he asked. It was quite down here, not one lived in the surrounding buildings or apartments so no one would here the screams.

There was a very low giggle, to low for the group behind us to hear but I finally sighed and looked upwards to see Sarah grinning at me. The moon hiding among the clouds stood out behind the girl. With her hair so blonde it could be mistaken for silver that rippled down to her shoulders like curtain. Her clothes were plain and stylish, yet black and casual. Her eyes full of thirst and anger hid behind the dark crimson pool. Her beautiful face hid the beast within her, she had a secret. Something dark lurked behind all the beauty, it was called a monster.

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Hey! Really hope you like the first chapter of my new story. Pyre. I actually wrote this story two years ago and recently found it and edited it to suit twilight not the characters I had created back then. I only wrote two or three chapters but I hope to write a full length story now. After Vengeance This will become my main story, along with The Curse of the Doppelganger & A Time back, in London. **

**With this story I'll be doing Questions for each chapter, also. **

**Question for Chapter One is...**

**Just review and give your honest opinion on this first chapter. **

**~FanWriter~**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunter

**Chapter Two- Hunter **

I watched indifferently as Sarah took a step and dropped over the edge of the roof of the building and she fell towards the black abyss. As always, Sarah fell with grace and beauty; I watched her anxious eyes which mirrored my own and I knew in that moment that the blood wasn't too far away.

Unlike most humans suspected, Sarah didn't hit the ground and break her bones, and start to bleed and cry out for help, her feet landed so gently she could have been a ballerina skipping from the roof. She straightened her stance and her ruby red lips pulled up into a wide grin.

'What the fuck?" Ben yelled as he stumbled backwards, actually holding one of the girls ahead of him to protect himself. Joley's grip on Riley's arm tightened and the two of them didn't scream, they just backed up against the wall, too confused and shocked to speak.

The look on their faces made my insides lurch. Despite the fact our friendship was based on a game Sarah had demanded I played along in, I had come to care for Riley. If I were a human he would have made an excellent friend. But the cravings were too much, the blood is too much.

'Riley?" Joley whispered, peering over his shoulder.

Sarah straightened from her crouch and stared straight past me, at each of the humans as if they were walking blood bags. To Sarah they were nothing but that. She cared not for their emotions or feelings. She walked forward, her hips moving from side to side seductively, the sound of her heels in the quiet ally echoed around. She reached my side and finally turned to me, grinning at me with bright red lips.

_Told you. You thirst for Riley and you know it. _ Her voice was in my head, bouncing off the walls of my skull and continued endlessly without her moving a lip. I angrily nodded in reply, as I feared I said anything to her it would be some form of an insult.

'Bree?" Riley whispered in a soft, gentle tone but we were ready and it was too late. There were no excuses for us to leave now. Sarah inhaled through her nose— a big, long pull —and I watched her body change. She crouched forward, her long bone-like fingers extended her claws and her fangs grew as she snarled, and she was now nothing but a hunter. A predator preparing to kill it's pray.

I understood the sensation at once, I was familiar with the feeling and I understood it. I closed my eyes for one second, taking in one deep breath to take in the scent I had wanted all night, Riley's scent. It filled me, sending my back forward into a crouch and my canines grew. I was no longer me. It was time to hunt and I was now the hunter. Before I could tell my body what to do, I was doing it.

I spun forward through the air effortlessly, seeing Riley's shocked and terrified face didn't stop me as I landed next to him and took him by surprise as I yanked at his golden locks. Someone next to me screamed and I heard a thump. Not even the screams and tears streaming down his cheeks could have stopped me now.

I heard Sarah land softly behind me; I heard the others scream as they realized they were under attack, though they didn't know why? Or what we even were? But I knew and this was what we did, what we were created to do. I gave Sarah a defensive warning, the blood was _mine_. Riley was _mine_.

Vampire's needed blood.

Though I forgot about Sarah, because I could feel the heat under his skin, hear the sound of the pulsing blood just inches from me. Riley tried to scream but I moved. My teeth crushed his windpipe before a sound could come out. There was his final gurgle as he tried to fight, to get air but I bit down harder.

The blood was hot, and wet, and it soothed the burn in my throat. As I gulped and sucked I was only vaguely aware of anything else, taking as much of the scent in as possible as I forced Riley against the wall, his rib cage snapping under the pressure of my palm as I held him up.

I heard Sarah behind me, I was sure she had one of the guys, not Ben though. I could see his unconscious body in my peripheral vision.

When I finished the thirst flared when Riley went dry. I shoved his carcass to my right and he hit the floor, I stared into his life-less, rolled back eyes as he lay, covered in his own blood on the concrete. I turned and lunged for Joley as she was also knocked unconscious, I think by me as I pounced at Riley, I vaguely remembered hitting something.

Joley had landed on her left shoulder-blade leaving a bump in her shoulder as it was snapped with the force of my attack on Riley; she was also bleeding on the arm. I lowered myself down and quickly ran at Joley as I heard her painful moans as she awoke. I spotted Sarah; she was already done with one of the guys and was on the girl. I wrapped my jaw around Joley's throat and she let out a scream which I cut off within the next three seconds. I snapped her neck with my jaw and continued to gulp.

As time passed the blood seemed to vanish. That was a big problem with humans; they didn't have enough blood in them. After Joley, the poor girl, was dry I turned and Sarah stood up. I saw him then and sighed. Ben, who's forehead was bleeding badly turned and started to run back down the alley, he kept checking behind himself every few seconds to see if we were approaching.

Sarah snarled once before gently lifting in the air as she soared up and over Ben, she landed in front of him and before he had time to stop running she pushed against his chest, snapping all of his ribs and snapping his spine as he flew back into the air and hit the floor. He was dead before she landed on him and started to feed just half a second later.

I turned and saw him, another boy who's name I hadn't yet learned was leaning against the wall, he was still conscious but going dizzy, his painful screams were cut off when I lifted him up with one hand, grabbed his hair, yanked it back to leave a wide enough gap and finally went in for the kill.

I finished up before Sarah; Ben was a big guy which meant more blood. Lucky. I had really wanted to kill Ben.

Wow. What a terrible thing to think.

I threw the spent body to the ground and crouched against the wall, wondering if I could grab the last unconscious girl and make off with her before Sarah could stop me.

I checked up at Sarah who was snarling as she tore out Ben's arteries in his throat, mutilating Ben more than necessary. Watching her carefully as I darted forward and snagged the girl. Half a second later Sarah's head snapped up.

Blood stained her porcelain skin like it had always been bright red. Her sharp canines were covered in blood and Ben was laid, his eyes empty, on the floor in a pool of his own, filthy blood.

She looked at me with an expression that could only describe as shock. She gently pulled away though she knew rose from her aggressive crouch, I lowered into mine as I snagged at the body and pulled it behind me.

'Mine,' she growled as she snapped a few times as she started to circle the area towards me. The raising sound ripped up and out my mouth at her.

The feral snarl, coming from my mouth was expected; when I was the hunter blood was mine, my blood, no one else's...mine.

We snarled at each other like wild animals, well, wasn't that what we were on the inside?

'Mine!'I growled defensively. I was only like this when it came to blood, talking like this to Sarah when we were home would be a risky move to make. She growled and lunged at me, her body wrapped around mine as her hands closed down on my throat, I bit down into her shoulder and she threw me away, I hit the wall and crashed through the bricks, sending rock and dirt everywhere. I was up and out the hole before the first brick hit the floor. I lunged, knocking Sarah into the other wall before she could lunge at the girl. She growled inches from my face but I didn't care right now. Blood was my priority.

I was forced back and before she could even move towards me, to attack and kill me for the blood sack on the floor. Something hit the floor between us, sending me growling as I flew myself back. I held onto the brick wall with my finger nails piecing the solid brick. I noticed what it was a second later. Another human, her neck snapped but in good shape. I smelt in, her blood was clean, cleaner than most.

'Mine!' Sarah growled lunging and me and gently pushing me towards the girl we had originally been fighting over. 'Have her,' she said as she took the girl by the ankle and within seconds she was down the alley and hiding in the shadows behind a large bin as she tore the girl limb from limb.

I looked upwards to see him; Zach dropped down just as gracefully as Sarah and landed next to me. I stared at him, he was just as mean and rude as Sarah and he loved the kill just as much. He had perfectly chiselled features and abs and I looked at his eyes, his brilliant ruby eyes. He had fed already. He looked at the unconscious girl behind me and smiled. I flipped backwards without taking my eyes of him and landed above her. My claws ready and I hissed.

'Go ahead, I'm good for now,' he said turning away and looking up at the black sky. Hesitantly I slit the girl's throat with my nails and started to feed without removing my eyes from the vampire. The blood flowed from the open wound like a river. The blood was warm and slippery; it passed through my fingers as I brought the last few reaming drops to my lips.

When she was empty I flipped up and stared at Zach in the eyes, he smiled.

'I'm full, got thirsty on the way.' He said and I nodded once and turned, I started to collect the empty, skinny and lifeless corpses and pulled them into a pile. I wasn't full, I hardly ever was but the bun had been soothed to an extent where the burn was only an echo, a memory in my throat. I reached down and grabbed Riley by the arm and pulled but stopped for a second why I stared into those empty eyes that were already diluting of their colour. He was so innocent, as was Joley. That was the part about being a vampire that I didn't enjoy, the fact that when the thirst took of you couldn't regain full control, I had smelt his blood tasted it and I was hooked.

I put my fingers on his eyes and closed them.

I threw the bodies on the pile and turned, Sarah was walking down the alley, her arms swinging happily. She was full, for now at least. Her mouth was covered in blood as were her clothes. She met my eyes for a split-second.

'Wow, you're getting a backbone,' she said as Zach wrapped his arm around her waist and she held onto his shirt.

'No,' I said. 'It was the thirst.' I told her, she nodded once and turned away. 'I'm not doing this anymore,' I said looking at the bodies.

'What?, doing what?'

'You're games, I'm not tricking them into befriending us for us to kill them, it's not right. Isn't it bad we're killing innocent people but to make them suffer before it, terrify them to death?' She turned to Zach and they smiled.

'No,' they said together.

I sighed 'Well you do it then, alone, if you want to play with your food then feel free.'

'Hey, Bree it's natural,'

'To kill people is natural?' I questioned

'It is for us,' Zach laughed. 'We're vampires, it's what we do,' he said as he turned to look at Sarah they both stared at me, trying to see things my way was a waste of their time, for them in life there were three things they cared for, torture, sex and blood. It was all they thought of.

'Can you get this done with? I'm still thirsty.' I asked Zach, he laughed and shook his head as he walked past me and I stood across from Sarah, we both watched as Zach stared into the pile, his eyes focusing on each of the bodies for one moment before they started to make a low, sizzling noise before long streaks of flames burst from their empty corpses. Within mere seconds the bodies were piled of burning ash.

Zach had the ability to burn his victims physically, it worried me. He had yet to try it on an immortal. The smell of the burning bodies wasn't as sweet as the scent of human blood, nothing was like human blood yet the smell burned my throat.

'I need to hunt,' I whispered, Sarah looked at me.

'Fine, hmm...' she said turning to Zach, 'How about we find some younger, fresher blood,' she teased. He giggled as he held her up and kissed her passionately why she wrapped her legs around his waist.

'I love the taste of toddler blood in the morning,' he giggled and I turned to them.

'Children?' I said, they turned to me with smiles on their face as they gave me a look of sympathy.

_Is there something wrong with her? The younger the better!_ I heard Sarah's voice echo in my head as she turned to Zach.

'Still me, Sarah,' I said, she looked confused but then realized a second later.

_Opps_ She thought to me.

Sarah had discovered she could project her thoughts into people's minds, to make them hear things that she wanted them to hear.

'I'm outta here,' I said as I walked forward and brushed past her, in one brief second I'm sure I heard her claws elongate. The fact that Sarah was jealous of me amused me yet worried me at the same time—my mind was wide enough It could do that now—though I didn't really worry as much as I should have. I had my vampire side to thank for the fact she was so jealous of my beauty, with my being a vampire I would never have been deemed as beautiful. She was a beautiful human but an even more beautiful vampire. I was an average human...who had become a remarkably stunning vampire.

Weather she liked it or not, I was strikingly more beautiful than her.

Half a second later I walked by, the two of them hadn't a clue I heard her claws. They thought they were superior to me because they had active powers, I didn't. I hadn't discovered my power, if I had one. I sighed one last time before turning to the wall. I dug my fingers into the crevices between the bricks and hauled myself up.

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Chapter Two is here! I know some of you may notice this is similar to the part in the novella 'The Second Short Life of Bree Tanner' I did want to make it seem like the same kind of hunt she had in that novella, I did remember a few parts I tried to adapt and change to put in here. **

**Question for Chapter Two is...**

**You don't know much of my version of Bree, but of what you do know about her character from Eclipse and 'The Second Short Life of Bree Tanner', if she had an ability what do you think would be perfect for her?**

**~FanWriter~**


	3. Chapter 3: Same old me

**Chapter Three- Same old me. **

Once on the rooftops, I set off leaping, lightly into the sky and onto the surrounding roofs. I ran across them leaping twenty, maybe thirty ft into the air; I didn't stop for miles. I was almost in Port Angeles by the time I stopped. I hurried down alleys and backstreets, hiding away from anyone who might see me. I knew they wouldn't find anything wrong with me, probably think how pretty I look and go on with their happy Saturday night but I didn't want people to see me, not like this. Not when all I wanted was to tear their throats out.

I felt the echo of a burn in my throat, like a match scratching along the box, not quite lit yet but on the way. I needed to hunt again. It was very rare I found someone I didn't feel _as_ guilty killing like I did with innocents. Ben, for instance, was a drug abusing, women beating, jerk who I would quite happily kill. So the world lost one more dickhead, so what. But it was harder than it would seem, finding people like him.

Luckily for me, I found another I could take. I was contemplating taking the life of a young woman across the road when my advanced hearing caught the yelling, and the pleading. I turned away from the woman and followed the sound; I crawled up the side of an old apartment building and found what I was looking for. I peered inside the dirty window to see a man, a tall built man hold a woman, a fragile little thing, down to a stained mattress, pull her skirt down, pin her hands and was about to position himself to rape her. It took me less than a minute to smash through the glass, slam into him and sent him flying through the door to the living room. I turned to the girl, who stared at me with fear but also fascination in her eyes.

'Leave!' I growled at her. She pulled her skirt up and didn't say another word before grabbing her bag and running towards the door, she turned to me.

'Thank you...' she whispered, but she had an open wound on her arm, and the blood was making me want to take control.

'Go.' I snapped through my teeth and she ran, closing the door behind her.

'What the fuck are you doing, you little fuck!' the man yelled from the bedroom as he stormed towards me, a bruise already forming on his temple. 'Who the hell do you think you are! Coming into my home and trying to-'

He didn't finish his sentence as I took a step and snapped his neck. He crumpled to the ground before me, his empty eyes staring at the wall. I knelt down and rolled him over and looked at him. How sad it was I ended his life with a simple movement of my hands. It was like I snapped a tooth pick. It was frightening, how easily I killed this man.

I leant down, held his head up and tore into his throat. Trying to think that I'd rather drink the blood and kill scum than those who deserved a life. But despite how many times I repeated that in my mind, my throat told me to go for the fresh, go for the clean and feel good about it. I would fight that urge forever. I would usually have to take another life to quench my first but it appeared I was full, well, for now. I had realized that with age, our need to hunt lessens, which to me is a huge thumbs up.

After I finished I leapt from the window, with the man on my shoulder and dumped his body in the closest river, letting his body go under and wash away. I turned then and looked at my watch, it was only young. Almost eleven. Which meant I didn't have to be back as quickly as usual?

I needed something to do, and then it hit me. I was out of reading material, I could stock up. So I ran, jumped onto the highest roof top and started to leap once more. I got further into town, into the well populated areas where people were out, enjoying their Saturday night drinking in clubs and partying on the streets. I dropped down and begun to walk, quietly through the crowd, now able to control myself, yet I still hid my face beneath my hoodie.

I reached the edge of this part of town, and looked before me at the giant shopping centre. A superstore if anything. Sarah had taught us months ago how to sneak in undetected and shut off all security cameras. So I went in, did so and walked along in the darkness, the giant glass roof letting the moonlight shine down. It was quiet; the guards never knew I was here. One of them walked straight past me, I just stood out from the shadows and carried on. I found the small book store I needed; I jumped up, flew through the vent, crawled along and broke down in the middle of the store. I grabbed the bag and started to throw whatever I wanted in the bag.

One advantage to vampire life, I didn't exist. This meant I could take and take and take and they wouldn't ever catch me, they couldn't if I don't exist. I continued on to other stores, I stole clothes— my style was usually always the same, dark clothes, dark jeans and thick boots, hooded jackets and beanie hats —I also stole IPods, Mobile Phones and other things. In the morning they'd realize there had been a mass break in, it would be in the paper, but no one would ever find the goods or me.

I stood on the roof the building, looking across the busy town. I had been a vampire for months now and still I knew nothing of the world that was hidden from me, when I was human. I suggested to Sarah that we leave Seattle, try finding other vampires out there. Learn more about us but the two refused to accept that there might be more to our world than we know.

Hell vampires exist; it wouldn't surprise me if werewolves did too. I realized it was getting late or early in the morning actually. Almost four O'clock and I didn't want to be up when the sun was. I didn't know whether we burnt or not in the sun, but if other legends are true who's to say that isn't. I wouldn't risk it. We hadn't been out in the sunlight yet and I planned not to start soon.

But I did plan on leaving.

I didn't like it here. I didn't like Sarah or Zach. They didn't like me. We all wanted different things. I had to know the answers to the questions I had. I needed to know.

Not long later I was almost home, well the pace we were staying. I held onto the side of the tenement building, hanging seven stories up just by letting my fingers crack into the creases on the wall. I looked around and took in a few breaths, the cold air didn't bother me, or did anything to me other than make me feel a little more human. I let my head dropped; the heavy rain made my hair heavy and fall by my face. I looked up just as lighting flashed and I saw all the colours of the spectrum and an eighth colour I had no name for.

I hauled myself up and twisted my body through the open window square window. I could see perfectly in the darkness and Sarah was admiring her freshly red eyes in the mirror. Zachary was lounged on the sofa, his hand flicking through the channels faster than a human could possibly see. Neither one acknowledged me. We broke into this apartment not long after we turned and of course I was left with the smallest room. I walked down the hallway, all the way to the back room which was my own and I walked in and slammed the door. I lay on the bed, thinking. My room was by far the smallest, which only consisted of a low wooden bed I never slept in, a few armchairs, a wardrobe, desk and a bookcase. On some glances it seemed like an ordinary teenage bedroom, except it belonged to the undead.

Sarah and Zach knocked down the other two bedrooms to make one larger one for the two of them. And of course they controlled the living room. I had access to the bedroom and the bathroom, which was all. The bathroom, I needed a shower. I always felt dirty after hunting.

I left the bedroom and walked down the hall. 'I need a shower,' I told them, but then gasped. Zachary was still on the sofa but this time with his legs wide open...Sarah between them, her blonde head bobbing up and down.

'Oh for fucks sake!' I called out, lifting my hand to cover them when I walked by.

'W-What's wrong, Bree?' Zach said in a happy tone. 'You jealous? Want to join in?'

'No!' Both Sarah and I growled at the same time. I actually felt dirtier than I had done all night.

'Why would you even say that?' Sarah started yelling at Zach, he begged for her to continue in which she didn't. I grinned as I walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and the first drop hit my hand. I stood back, waiting until the water was hot enough. Turning, I undressed and then looked at my reflection in the full length mirror. To anyone who had seen me before my transformation, I was an entirely different person, but I could still see little hints of myself in there. Only after their eyes adjusted did they realize it was Bree Tanner, the loser.

I remember when I first saw myself after I turned and I distinctively remember that fraction of a second I was happy to see her, proud to that the unearthly beauty smiling back was me.

The first thing I noticed was my eyes, still a beautiful brown. Contacts. I took them out but they were already dissolving from the venom like lubricant on my eyes. I let them drop to the floor, dissolving into nothing right then and there. I looked back up and sighed in disappointment. This morning my natural eyes were a demonic black, and now they were as always after a hunt, brilliant red.

The rest of me was the usual. A small straight nose above my top lip, which I noticed only as a vampire was out of shape, fuller than the lower. My undulating, straight brown hair cascaded over my small frame, my fragile looking shoulders. There was just something unreal and mystical about the way I looked. My face, somewhat luminous, reminded me of a porcelain doll I once owned and the hand that came to move an out of place lock of hair was flawless and small, except for the long pink and white nails, filed into perfect smooth curves despite the fact I had been tearing through bone and stone all night. If I had ever thought beauty could be defined it would have been the woman in the reflection. But now every time I look at her, at that woman who stared back at me with eyes that gave her a perpetual expression of mournfulness, I saw someone I didn't want to be. Every time I see myself, I see a monster.

I shook away the unwelcome thoughts, stood under the hot water and washed myself, washed away the blood, dirt and cleaned the skin from under my fingernails. I brushed my teeth without actually needing too and then went into the hall with the towel wrapped around me. Zachary looked up at me and mouthed the words.

_Offer is still open_

Once again disgusted, I stuck up my middle finger and walked down to my room. In there I dropped the towel, dried my hair and slid on joggers and a tank top and sat on my bed with my new books in a pile next to me, and begun to read.

Then I began to cry.

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Chapter Three is here, thank you for those who have reviewed and I'm glad you are liking it. I really am trying to capture just how sad Bree's life is; even compared to the abusive one she had before. (For those who don't know, Bree lived with her father who murdered her mother and was abusive towards her, she ran away which was when Riley found her in the original version. This one is similar but with the exception of Riley) **

**Question for Chapter 3 is...**

**What would you do? Would you stay with the only people you knew were like you, or would you leave, not knowing anything about the world you are about to enter. Would you stay safe with a routine or go off, alone? Not knowing if you'll ever belong?**

**~FanWriter~**


	4. Chapter 4: History of Bree

**Chapter Four- History of Bree **

I reached up and pulled the edge of the curtain, being careful not to let any of the deadly sunlight in. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to be trapped in my room much longer. It was sunset and the sun was setting, slowly though which was always a pain.

I best get ready.

I shot across the room and into my closet; I pulled out the clothes and threw them on the bed, not even taking a full second to see the clothes before I decided not to wear them. I emptied almost the entire contents on my wardrobe before I found the outfit I wanted. A pale blue cashmere sweater, brown jacket with an oversized good, black jeans and a pair of new white trainers I stole from the shopping centre.

I threw them on quickly, hurried to the cracked mirror and stared at my reflection, beautiful as always but even today I had a mournful look on my face. I pulled the hairbrush through my tangled brown hair until it was so smooth I could brush no more. I stared into those eyes, the brilliant crimson; thirst was coming on though the burn was the last thing upon my mind. I threw on a grey beanie, picked up my rucksack and peered out of the window again. Almost time.

Today is the day I return home. To Idaho. Where I used to live as a fragile human. Every so often I'd return to Idaho, to my old home. It was always empty and abandoned. No one wanted buy a house owned by a man who killed his wife and daughter, well, allegedly. It gave me great joy to discover my mother's body was found and my father was convicted for her death and sent away behind bars, it was brilliant that it was assumed I too had been killed by him, no questions asked about where I was, they'd bug him and he wouldn't have a clue. For once in his life he'd tell the truth but no other would believe him.

Zach and Sarah didn't care I was leaving to go home, they go off every night on their own anyway. I'm usually gone about two days but time was such a waste less thing to us, we didn't sleep, hell I don't think the two of them kept track of the date anymore.

I didn't care either, we had eternity

It usually takes about ten hours to get from Seattle to Idaho, for a human that is. There's approximately five-hundred miles between the two but if I push myself to my best, I can run a hundred miles per hour, so at that speed I'll get there in five hours. If I leave now, around Eight PM, I can get there around one in the morning, and arrive at my old house about two.

I heard the two of them, Sarah and Zach having sex in the other room, even from here. Her loud panting and his dirty whispers were echoed in my ear.

"C'mon." I complained, any...second...now. The sun vanished beneath the horizon and I threw myself out of the window.

* * *

My old house was itself, an old house, apparently one of the first ever built in this part of town. At the end of the street the houses stopped and there was a large gap where a cracked stone path led into the woods where my house is. I lived in an old Victorian house with two stories plus an attic and basement. The bottom part of my house had an all around porch and a nice veranda overtop.

A beautiful house, if you liked that sort of thing. To a human who knew nothing of the horror's that happened here, it would be the perfect place to live, but for me it was like staring at a torture chamber.

I slowly and warily walked along the dull, brown grass garden and peered around the left side of the house, I don't know why but I always expected to see my father's truck parked there, it had been taken when he was arrested and hadn't been here since, but I had so many human memories of walking home from school to see it there, and the horror I felt knowing he was home.

No matter how muddy my memories were, the memories of my time here would never fade. Unfortunately. It was dark out, the stars were bright over the empty land, but it didn't shake my uneasy feeling. I walked up to the house and I knelt down and took the key hidden under the plant pot which was full of dead little flowers. I jingled the key in the lock and I went into the small wooden foyer and then turned left and walked through the archway into the living room.

The room was empty though looked the same, the small room with a grand fire and a space on the wall where the flat screen used to be. The furniture was still here, all covered by white sheets but still the same.

No one had been here in so long the air was as still as if time had frozen over.

Back then the house was so bright, and filled to the rim with exotic bright colours. Though now it seemed that everything was hundred shades of grey, and the dust motes just floated in the air like frozen balls. I walked ahead into the kitchen and opened the glass doors, and the white curtains blew in the harsh breeze, and dead, brown and orange leaves rattled along the wooden planks.

I turned and hurried back through the house and walked past the door that lead to the basement, my hand ran across the handle but I refused to go back down there. The memories were too real. I felt as if I could still feel my father's hands on me as he hurtled me down the steps, still feel the harsh slash of the whip on my back, still see his angry eyes, flaring nostrils, bottle of whisky in his hand.

I closed my eyes and could see him as clear as day, unbuckling his belt as he walked towards me and demanded that I strip for him, demanding that I lay on the dirty mattress for him.

I opened my eyes and I was sobbing, no tears came which made it harder to handle. But I took my anger out on the door handle, crunching the metal into nothing. I turned and slammed my foot into the door and it blew off its hinges and fell down the staircase. I growled, mostly to myself before hurrying to the kitchen, turning the gas on the oven before throwing a lit match from the fireplace into it. I got out off the house and was across the garden and deep into the woods before I even heard the explosion of my old home.

This life was terrible, but so was my life before.

Which one was worse?

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Sorry this chapter isn't as long, just thought I'd include it here. **

**Question for Chapter 4 is...**

**Which life do you think is better for Bree?**

**~FanWriter~**


End file.
